Just In Time
by Kaleidomusings
Summary: A quick drabble in response to Canterville's prompt on Tumblr for "a pair of glasses, a rainy day, three buttons, and a songbook". This is what my mind came up with.


Media: Fic

Title: Just In Time

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13, if that.

Spoilers: If you don't know who these characters are, you're in big trouble.

Warnings: Fluff?

Word Count: 673

Summary: Canterville on Tumblr prompted me with "A pair of glasses, a rainy day, three buttons, and a songbook". And this is what my mind came up with.

* * *

><p>Kurt climbs out of his car, pulling his grey winter coat tighter around himself as he's pelted by the freezing rain. He should have known to bring an umbrella with him, but it would have clashed with his outfit and the wind is too strong anyway. Protecting his hair as best he can, he dashes to the front door until he's under the safety of the porch overhang and rings the doorbell.<p>

"Coming!" a familiar voice calls from the inside of the house. It's muffled slightly, but clear enough that he feels butterflies erupt inside of him from hearing Blaine -his_ boyfriend-_'s voice_. _

No matter how much time passes, that feeling has never completely gone away.

When the door opens, Blaine grins and hurries him inside. "Kurt! I'm so glad you're here. I was getting worried with how hard the rain is coming down."

"You should know by now that I'm a master behind the wheel, Blaine," Kurt replies, puffing up his chest haughtily. Blaine laughs and helps him out of his coat, hanging it up on the coat rack before leaning in, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt flushes under his gaze and smiles. He knows that he looks impeccable in his form fitting dark blue sweater and black pants and preens under Blaine's gaze, who stills looks at him like he's seeing him for the first time.

Pulling away a bit, Kurt takes a moment to appreciate his boyfriend's outfit as well. Blaine has black thick framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He's also wearing a cream colored cardigan over a red button up dress shirt and dark jeans. His curls are wild and free, framing his face and making him appear younger than he is. Kurt can't help but reach up to run his fingers through it. The warmth in those hazel eyes takes his breath away and Blaine leans in closer, pecking him briefly on the lips. "Are you cold, Kurt?" he asks as he pulls back. "I can make us some hot chocolate."

Kurt quickly agrees to that plan. But when he offers to help out in the kitchen, Blaine just laughs and shoos him away to wait in the family room. He settles himself on the couch and notices Blaine's guitar resting against one of the armrests. A song book is left open on the coffee table, which Kurt leans forward to peek at. When he sees the song Blaine had obviously been playing before he arrived, he smiles.

"Sorry for the wait," Blaine says as he approaches from behind, a mug of steaming hot chocolate in each hand. "How about I turn on a movie?"

Kurt nods and takes the mug offered to him. He sips it carefully, tasting a hint of cinnamon on his tongue while Blaine sits next to him and fiddles with the remote. "So," he says, trying to sound casual. "Your parents are out today?"

Gene Kelly appears on the screen as Blaine leans back, nodding. "They were just planning to spend the day in Cleveland, but with the rain they probably won't be able until tomorrow." He pauses, suddenly realizing what Kurt is asking and glances over, grinning. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt declares. But he gives Blaine a coy look and leans forward, slowly unfastening the first three buttons on his shirt. The intense, smoldering expression in Blaine's eyes makes him blush and fills him with the sudden urge to cover his face with his hands.

Except suddenly warm, calloused hands slip in under his sweater, tickling the skin above the waistband of his pants. "I've been practicing a song that reminds me of us," Blaine admits, staring pointedly at Kurt's lips.

He licks them and sings quietly, "_For love came just in time_."

Blaine's eyes widen slightly before he smiles. Laughing breathlessly, his gaze softens as he leans closer, singing back, "_You found me just in time_."

"_And changed my life that lovely day_."

* * *

><p>Just In Time is a song that was written in 1956. It has been sung by numerous singers (from Tony Bennett to Ella Fitzgerald), but the version I based this drabble on is a duet between Julie Andrews and Gene Kelly.<p> 


End file.
